Freaky Friday Ramifications
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5.12 Swap Meet. The Freaky Friday thing left Sam with some….ramifications.


Disclaimer: The Winchester brothers do not belong to me….I just like to borrow them for awhile.

A.N: I was re-watching some S5 eppies and I realized that certain scenes I'd still have an idea for tag as the first couple of times I watched it. So I figure I'll get it out of my system.

This alludes to a scene in the eppie, when Gary was Sam and was with that chick in leather, who picked 'him' up in the bar. Probably the most awkward thing I've written but I keep going there when I watch the scene so I figure if I get it out, it'll shut up.

Summary: Tag to 5.12 Swap Meet. The Freaky Friday thing left Sam with some….ramifications.

* * *

Dean couldn't help but to glance at Sam, an amused smile on his face as for the umpteenth time, Sam wiggled in his seat, his face scrunching up uncomfortable. Finally Dean couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sam, seriously, do you have ants in your pants or something", Dean chuckled, "Wanna pull over and let you get situated?"

"No, no", Sam grimaced and shook his head, "I'm fine; keep driving." It was punctuated with a wiggle.

Dean chuckled and continued. Still Sam wiggled and twitched.

Finally after another twenty minutes of dealing with it, Dean sighed and pulled off to the side of the road. "Okay, seriously, Sam. Get out and get situated. Whatever you got to do, man."

Sam glared at his older brother. "I don't have to go, you know, if that's what you mean."

"Then why else are you wiggling?"

Sam blushed and looked everywhere but at Dean. Dean stared at Sam uncomprehending, "Well?"

Sam wiggled, "I dunno….um…..it's just…..uh…"

Dean waved his hand trying to get it out of Sam. "This decade, Sam."

"I dunno, I just started feeling real funny since we left Gary's."

"Why?"

Wiggle. "Dunno, but something's…." Another wiggle, "...amiss."

Dean blinked. "Amiss?"

"Yes, now, get driving! The sooner I get to a hotel, the sooner I can figure it out." Sam snapped.

Dean stared at Sam a little bit longer before slowly starting the car again. He had to endure Sam's wiggle dance, for the next two hours before they pulled into a suitable hotel. Sam all but darted into the bathroom as soon as the door was opened. Dean chuckled once as he went about settling in. He had set down on his bed, turning on the TV when he heard it:

"I'm going to KILL that $%$#$"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked a little alarm, leaning forward, looking at the closed bathroom door.

The bathroom door was yanked open and Sam stormed out like a hurricane. Actually, he looked worse that that. His eyes were blazing and he was looking fairly murderous.

Okay, he look flat out murderous.

"I'm gonna kill Gary! I'm going back and I will strangle the life out of him", Sam hissed.

Dean stood up and held up his hands trying to pacify his younger brother. "What is it, Sam? We just came from there."

There it was: Sam shuffling and blushing as he looked way.

"Well?" Dean snapped slightly annoyed. He was getting tired of not knowing what was going on with Sam, especially since it was clear something was wrong.

Sam scuffed the carpet with his boot and murmured under his breath.

"I can't understand you, Sam" Dean stated pretty patiently for him.

"I think, Gary…..while he was in my body….did some things….."

"Such as? In particular?"

Awkward silence.

"I think he…slept with…..some chick." Sam bit out, shifting on his feet in discomfort of several kinds.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it.

Then opened.

Then closed.

Finally, he held up his hand and was able to speak, "That's…..too much info."

"That's not all….." Sam looked disgusted.

"Do I want to know?" Dean wiggled his nose.

"Probably not, but at least if I end up in jail you deserve to know why", Sam offered wryly.

Dean braced himself, "Oooookay..."

"I think….she , uh, whoo..."Sam fidgeted and blew air out his mouth. "...she..."

"She...?" Dean drawled when Sam didn't continue.

"She...uh...whipped me….him as me….."

Dean blinked, then opened his mouth. Then shut it. "As in….."

"Yeah…."

"So she…."

"Yeah…"

"So we can assume she likes..."

"Yeeeeah..."

"And he use your body….."

"Yeeeeeaaaaah….."

Dean kept all the jokes to himself, knowing Sam would not appreciate it. And now that he knew what the wiggle dance was about, he found he didn't even want to think about it long enough to joke about it. Sam did look uncomfortable in more ways then one.

So Dean simply diverted his eyes and nodded, silently packing up again. "Let's plan a murder."

"Agreed."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

A.N: yeah, awkward….I'm awkward just thinking about it….but yeaaaaaa. I'm sorry, this idea just would not let me go. Kinda nice to do something more on the silly/humorous side.

And if you don't get this, might be a little too young to get it.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
